Depois da meia noite
by runningformiles
Summary: O que acontece quando Conrad desconfia que Victoria está tendo um caso? Ela sucumbirá às suas exigências e ameaças novamente ou tentará ser feliz? (Vivid)
1. A proposta

_**Victoria's POV:**_

Passamos muito tempo sentados na varanda de sua casa de praia, só falamos sobre trivialidades. Nada que fosse importante, mas, ao mesmo tempo, aquele foi um dos momentos mais significativos da minha vida. David me fez escapar do meu dia a dia de loucuras e ódio, do qual eu nunca mais pensei que fosse sair. Eu me apaixonei por ele desde então.

-Victoria? -Ele acariciou minha bochecha.

-O que foi? - Eu sorri sem saber por quê.

-Você merece uma vida melhor do que a que você tem vivido. As vezes eu olho pra você e seu olhar esta tão distante...Como se você estivesse tentando fugir do momento pelo seu pensamento. – Senti lágrimas chegarem aos meus olhos e escorrerem pelo meu rosto. -Eu quero te dar uma vida diferente.

-David...Eu sou casada, eu tenho filhos... Eu não posso mudar minha vida assim de repente! Além do mais você tem a Amanda e... – ele me beijou e não me deixou falar mais.

-Eu te amo. Peça um divórcio. Vem morar comigo. Deixa pra trás essa realidade que você odeia.

No horizonte, os primeiros raios de luz começavam a aparecer refletidos no mar. Percebi que era melhor eu voltar pra casa antes que alguém notasse minha ausência.

-Eu... Preciso ir. - soltei minhas mãos das dele e comecei a andar em direção à Grayson Manor.

-Victoria, por favor... Não vá assim! – Ele se levantou e veio atrás de mim. Me abraçou pelas costas.

Eu não sabia o que dizer. Não conseguia lhe dar uma resposta naquele momento. Precisava pensar. Eu o amava e já sabia disso, mas não conseguia tomar uma decisão. Então me virei para encará-lo e o beijei. Depois me virei e fui pra casa.


	2. Conrad

Conrad

_**Victoria's POV:**_

Entrei em casa e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Pulei de susto quando ouvi uma voz masculina atrás da porta do escritório do Conrad. Não imaginava que alguém estaria acordado a essa hora. Ele não estava sozinho. Me aproximei para escutar a conversa.

-Frank, isso não pode vir à tona! Você tem que dar um jeito nisso. Precisamos culpar alguém.

-Não se preocupe, já sei o que fazer. – Senti um arrepio na espinha. Sabia que Frank, por trás do trabalho de segurança pessoal do meu marido, fazia seu trabalho sujo. Ouvi passos se aproximando e resolvi me retirar.

Subi para o quarto, coloquei uma camisola, apaguei as luzes e deitei como se nunca tivesse saído de casa. Alguns momentos depois, Conrad entrou no quarto silenciosamente. Ele passara a noite no escritório, então, na hora em que fui para a casa de David eu disse que ia dormir. Sabia que ele não ia checar. Fazia tempo que mal prestava atenção em mim. Há semanas ele passava horas trabalhando em casa em algo que eu desconhecia. Talvez tivesse alguma relação com o que Conrad e Frank estavam discutindo. Independente de eu saber ou não, eu tinha um pressentimento ruim. Pior do que eu gostaria de admitir.

Enquanto eu fingia que estava dormindo, ele, carinhosamente se abaixou ao meu lado e beijou minha testa. Estranhamente, senti que ele não se afastara depois do beijo. Podia sentir sua respiração na minha pele.

-Você está com cheiro de perfume masculino. - Conrad disse de maneira rude.

Congelei. Não sabia se deveria dizer alguma coisa ou só fingir que estava dormindo. Não saberia o que responder. Continuei quieta. Ele deve ter notado a clara pausa na minha respiração, pois se levantou e acendeu a luz.

-Aonde você estava? - seu tom aumentou. – De quem é esse perfume?

\- O que você pensa que está fazendo, Conrad? Eu estava dormindo! -Eu respondi ríspida.

-Não se faça de desentendida, Victoria. Responda a minha pergunta. Que perfume é esse? – Às vezes eu me esquecia do quanto ele era ciumento. E do que ele era capaz de fazer nesse estado.

-Não estou sentindo cheiro nenhum! Você está claramente senil! Não tem perfume nenhum. – eu me sentei na cama.

-Não ouse mentir pra mim! - ele se abaixou na altura dos meus olhos. – eu sempre sei quando você mente, Victoria. – Podia sentir seu hálito no meu rosto. Seu olhar era furioso e intenso, mas o meu também. Ele sabia muito bem com quem estava lidando e eu não seria intimidada tão facilmente.

\- Você precisa de terapia para o seu ciúme doentio.

Abruptamente, ele agarrou meu cabelo e me empurrou com força contra a cama. Minhas costas bateram forte na parede. Em sua expressão eu mal podia reconhecer o homem que um dia amei.

Minha cabeça doía aonde suas mãos puxavam.

-Tira suas mãos de mim. – Dei-lhe um tapa na cara. Ele puxou mais forte.

-De quem é o perfume? - sua bochecha estava vermelha aonde minha mão tinha batido.

Fomos interrompidos por um choro de criança. No outro quarto, Daniel chamava pela mãe. Ele vinha fazendo isso toda vez que ouvia os pais brigarem. A dr. Michelle disse que isso era normal na idade dele. A criança faz isso como uma forma de parar os conflitos na família e chamar atenção para ele mesmo.

Conrad me soltou e eu levantei.

-Olha o que você fez! – gritei enquanto me dirigia para a porta.

-Victoria! – eu parei, mas sem me virar para encará-lo. – Eu vou descobrir de quem é esse cheiro! E quando eu descobrir...ah! Ele vai desejar nunca ter provocado um Grayson.

Recentemente, seu lado monstro aparecia com mais frequência e ele se afastava, cada vez mais, de quem um dia foi. Ou que, pelo menos, eu acreditasse que ele fosse. Acho que a descoberta de quem Conrad realmente é foi o que começou a nos distanciar.

Sei que também não sou a melhor pessoa do mundo. Não me inocento em nada, mas, de qualquer forma, ninguém é inocente. Então, isso não importa. As pessoas fazem suas escolhas e devem aprender a viver com elas. Percebi nos últimos meses que havia escolhido o homem errado para me casar.

Saí do quarto para confortar meu menino de 7 anos. Não respondi ao que meu marido havia falado. Eu sabia que Conrad Grayson não fazia ameaças vazias.


	3. A praia

A praia

David tinha acabado de chegar em casa do trabalho e estava muito o encarava de maneira estranha a manhã inteira e parecia estar guardandosegredo sobre projetos da Grayson Global. Tinha medo de que ele tivesse descoberto sobre seu caso com Victoria, mas não tinha como, afinal ninguém mais sabia.

A verdade era que Conrad desconfiava de David, já que ele era uma pessoa provável de ser a amante de sua esposa, afinal, morava na casa ao lado.

Procurou por Amanda na casa, mas não conseguiu encontrá-la. Devia estar na ir pra la. Encontrou a na beira do mar fazendo um castelo de areia com seu amigo Jack e Sammy, seu labrador. Aquela cena trazia uma imensa paz no seu coração.

Pensou em Victoria e no quanto sentia falta dela. Só fazia algumas horas desde a ultima vez que tinham se visto, mas ele nao conseguia deixar de desejar que ela estivesse ali. Queria poder abraça-la, beijá-la e dizer o quanto a amava.

Olhou para a Grayson Manor e viu que a varanda do quarto dela estava vazia, mas as luzes de seu quarto estavam acesas. Pegou o telefone para ligar para ela. Ninguém atendia.

Poucos minutos depois, ela apareceu na praia. Estava descalço. Estava voltando do final da praia. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas e, quando o avistou, correu em sua direção. Nem percebeu a presença das crianças. Amanda não sabia ainda que estavam juntos e ela queria que tudo desse certo na sua relação com ela, afinal, ela era a filha do homem que amava. Naquele momento, porém, simplesmente, não pensou.

David, percebendo seu estado, correu ao seu encontro, preocupado.

-Victoria, o que houve? - ela o abraçou forte, completamente envolvida por seus braços. Ela soluçava de olhos fechados, ainda sem encará-lo.

-David, eu tenho medo por nós.

-Por que?

-Se Conrad descobrir...Eu...Eu simplesmente não sei o que ele pode fazer!

-Mas por que você acha que ele sabe sobre eu e você? E o que ele poderia fazer demais?

\- Não seja ingênuo, David? Não conhece o homem pra quem trabalha? Meu marido já fez coisas terríveis e não quero que você seja seu próximo alvo. Não sei o quanto ele sabe, mas anda muito desconfiado. Acho que posso estar sendo seguida. Quando estava voltando do almoço hoje, percebi

um carro atrás de mim a viagem inteira. Consegui despistá-lo, estacionei do outro lado da praia e decidi vir andando até em casa. Não estou agindo muito racionalmente.- suas mãos tremiam- Estou muito nervosa, David.

-Calma, Vic. Não vou deixar nada acontecer com você. Se ele chegar perto de você, eu juro que...

-David! Eu estou preocupada é com você! - ele a guiou para dentro da casa de praia, aonde Amanda e ninguém mais poderia vê-los.-Você não tem ideia do que ele é capaz.

Eles se sentaram no sofá.

-Victoria, as coisas não precisam ser assim... Você pode se separar dele e vir morar comigo.

-Pelo amor de Deus!-Ela gritou.- Como você pode achar que é tão fácil assim? Não é! Ele não vai me deixar ir embora! Além do mais, tenho o Daniel! Não posso simplesmente tirá-lo do pai do nada!

Eles se encaravam mudos. Victoria estava certa e ele sabia disso. O silencio era triste.

-David...- ela respirou fundo, com os olhos fechados, como se estivesse juntando forças para dizer o que queria.-Não podemos continuar juntos... Não temos como dar certo e eu preciso pensar no que é melhor pro meu filho.

Ele segurou sua mão.

-Victoria, não faça isso.- Ele a fitou, com olhar suplicante. Seus olhos encheram de lágrimas, pois não conseguia pensar em nenhuma solução. O melhor era realmente que Victoria pensasse no bem de Daniel.

-Desculpe.- Ela segurou seu rosto e lhe deu um beijo. Quando se levantou para sair, ele segurou sua mão, mas, gentilmente, ela a puxou de volta e fez que não com a cabeça.- Eu te amo, mas não podemos continuar juntos. Andando em direção à porta, não virou para trás para olhá-lo uma ultima vez. Isso teria tornado sair dali uma tarefa impossível. Sua vontade era se jogar em seus braços e fingir que o mundo não existia, mas tinha que ser forte. Era o melhor para Daniel e David.


	4. Medo

Completamente desolada, Victoria voltou para a mansão e se trancou em seu quarto.  
Só conseguia chorar. Seu marido era um monstro havia como escapar dele.

2H ANTES:

Victoria saiu de uma loja de vestidos na cidade e se encaminhou para o estacionamento. Estava com fome e queria ir para a casa de David jantar com ele.  
Quando avistou seu carro, percebeu que era o unico estacionado e, como estava escuro, ela se apressou.  
Abriu a porta do veículo e se sentou ao volante. Soltou um grito de pavor quando percebeu que havia um homem no banco traseiro. Era Frank. -Desculpe te assustar assim, Victoria. Não vou te machucar, não se preocupe.

-Frank! O que você está fazendo aqui? -Só vim te dar um aviso. Conrad sabe que está tendo um caso.

-Não há caso nenhum.- suas mãos tremiam- E por que está me contando isso? -Tenho provas suficientes para provar o contrário. Não adianta negar. Ele só não sabe ainda com quem.- Ele hesitou e respirou fundo antes de falar.-Estou aqui pois me importo com você .- ela riu nervosa.Já imaginava que Frank tinha sentimentos por ela, mas nunca imaginaria que ele fosse se abrir em relação a isso, afinal ele era o braço direito de seu marido. Além do mais, depois de persegui-la e coletar provas de seu romance com David, parecia loucura ele esperar qualquer tipo de reciprocidade da parte dela.

-E o que isso tem a ver com qualquer coisa? - ela disse, ríspida.-Conrad não tem com o que se preocupar.-ela virou a ignição o e saiu do estacionamento.

\- É aí que se engana. Quem tem motivos para se preocupar agora são você e David. Ela apertou o volante com força, prendendo a respiração. Frank ficou um tempo em silencio, como se estivesse ponderando se realmente seria certo falar ou não.

-Fale logo! Ou veio aqui me perseguir pra nada?

-Victoria... Conrad me mandou descobrir quem seu amante e depois matá-lo.-Abruptamente, ela desviou o carro, saindo da estrada e parando na grama.  
Seus braços esticados estavam rígidos na direção, seus olhos arregalados e respira o ofegante. Nenhuma palavra saía de sua boca.  
Frank a encarava sério.

-P...Por que você está me avisando? O que você quer?

-Eu ja disse porquê. Me importo com você e não quero que sofra.-ele falava olhando em seus olhos pelo espelho retrovisor. De fato, o segurança de Conrad a amava fazia tempo. Seu próprio patrão desconfiava, mas nunca pensou que ele pudesse ser correspondido,então nunca deu muita importância a isso. Conrad ainda não tem conhecimento de que você está com David, mas assim que eu entregar as provas que averiguei, me mandará terminar o serviço.

-Então você nao vai obedecê -lo?

-A não ser que o relacionamento de vocês termine, terei que prosseguir com minha missão.-Secretamente, era isso que Frank desejava, afinal também sentia ciúmes de Victoria e, na lógica de um assassino, matar seu amante seria uma op o objetiva e simples. -Caso, termine com ele, direi a Conrad que não obtive provas de traição alguma.-Frank presava mais pela felicidade de Victoria do que por sua fidelidade a seu empregador.

Ela esmurrou o volante e seus olhos encheram de água. Colocou o carro na pista novamente. Sem respondê -lo, fez o caminho de casa, dirigindo rápido.

-Espero um contato do sr. Grayson em 2 horas. Pode me deixar na esquina. Prossiga como desejar.-Assim ela fez e continuou seguindo em direção à Grayson Manor. O telefone de David tocava, mas ninguém atendia. Ao avistar a mansão, não conseguiu se forçar a estacionar e prosseguiu a alta velocidade até o final da praia. Não queria de jeito nenhum se separar de David, mas teria que fazer isso. Chegou até o final da praia, estacionou e começou a andar pela orla sem saber direito o rumo. Quando percebeu estava perto da casa de praia e avistou David olhando o mar. Era hora de terminar tudo. Pelo bem dele.


	5. O plano

O plano

Deitada agora em sua cama, Victoria pegou seu celular e enviou uma mensagem a Frank: "Está tudo acabado. Me avise depois que falar com Conrad."

Ela suava frio e suas mãos tremiam, ansiava por uma resposta. 20 minutos depois a tela piscou: "Ele não sabe de nada. Não precisa mais se preocupar."

Lágrimas de alívio escorriam por seu rosto, mas precisava se recompor antes que Conrad voltasse para casa.

Teria que fingir não saber o que se passava, agir como se nunca tivesse tido nada com David e como se não o amasse. Só assim, Conrad realmente acreditaria em Frank e ele estaria a salvo.

Seu celular mostrava 4 chamadas não atendidas de David. Victoria queria poder lhe contar a verdade, mas se ele soubesse, poderia querer machucar Conrad e isso seria ruim para Daniel. Imaginou o que aconteceria se seu filho soubesse de tudo. "O bem dele acima de tudo." Pensou.

Uma batida na porta de seu quarto anunciava a indesejada chegada de seu marido. Não queria nem olhar para ele. Correu até o banheiro e, rapidamente, lavou o rosto. Fechou a porta, antes que ele pudesse vê-la depois de entrar no quarto. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos demais e ele podia desconfiar de alguma coisa.

Conrad bateu na porta.

-Victoria? Precisamos conversar...-depois de um tempo sem resposta, suspirou.-Eu queria me desculpar.

-Pelo quê? -Devolveu seca, ainda sem abrir a porta. Queria ganhar tempo para se recompor fisicamente.

-Por ter sido violento com você no outro dia ...

-E...

-E... Por ter desconfiado de você. -A porta do banheiro abriu subitamente. O rosto de Victoria não parecia mais marcado pelo choro, mas ainda demonstrava sua raiva.

-Me machucou a e ainda me acusou de estar tendo um caso, Conrad! -Ela segurava a maçaneta pronta para fechar a porta de novo se precisasse. Ele ficou em silêncio.

-M... Me desculpe, mas você sabe como eu sou. Sempre fui ciumento demais.

-Se vai continuar se justificando assim me poupe das suas desculpas vãs. -Tentou fechar a porta, mas ele segurou antes que fechasse.

-Victoria, espere. -Ele soltou a porta, tentando se acalmar. -Por favor. Quero que fique tudo bem entre nós. - Tudo o que ela queria era sair dali, levar Daniel, fugir com David e nunca mais voltar, mas precisava ficar. -Vou tentar mudar. Eu juro. Vou tentar mesmo. -Seus olhos eram suplicantes.

-Conrad...Não vou te perdoar novamente se você for abusivo comigo. E não aceitarei nenhum tipo de acusação.

-Não vai acontecer de novo.- ele segurou sua mão.

A hora de começar a fingir, finalmente, tinha chegado. Voltara à estaca zero. Era de novo a esposa de Conrad, um marido que nunca estava por perto e que, possivelmente, já a tinha traído, mas que não aceitava que ela também escolhesse outra pessoa. Victoria se aproximou dele.

-Promete?

-Prometo. -Ele acariciou seu rosto. Victoria fechou os olhos e pensou em David. Imaginou-o na sua frente, mas o rosto o qual beijou não era o dele.

Conrad estava fortemente arrependido e a queria perto. Abraçou a forte, enquanto fazia um voto para si mesmo de tentar conter suas desconfianças. Queria, profundamente, se reconectar com sua esposa, a única mulher que realmente amava apesar de todos os seus affairs. O pensamento de perde-la para outro homem o deixava louco e isso era uma coisa que não podia aceitar de jeito nenhum. Ele sabia que era hipocrisia agir assim, uma vez que ele a traía desde o início do casamento, mas seu coração sempre pertenceria a ela. A partir daquele momento, não deixaria mais nada impedi-lo de reconquistá-la.

* * *

Conrad bebeu de seu copo de whisky e inspirou lentamente. A noite seria longa. Victoria estava em seu quarto se arrumando para a festa de 4 de julho. Era mais do que óbvio que ela não queria estar lá, mas ele não sabia o porquê. Os dois nunca conversavam sobre nada. Toda vez que ele tentava fazê-la se abrir, ela era evasiva, como se ainda estivesse muito brava com ele. A única razão que ele conseguia imaginar para isso foi a maneira abusiva com a qual a tinha tratado semanas antes. Não podia culpa-la por isso, ainda mais devido ao que ela já havia sofrido antes em outros relacionamentos. Sentiu-se extremamente culpado por tê-la feito sofrer dessa maneira. Tinha medo de nunca obter seu perdão. Ainda assim, seu coração implorava por ele.

Em seu quarto, Victoria estava terminando de arrumar o cabelo, quando o telefone tocou. Era David. Não se faavam há duas semanasEla desligou o aparelho, com medo de não resistir ao impulso de atender só para ouvir sua voz. Todos a esperavam no andar de baixo, na festa. Tinha que fazer um discurso na frente de todos e fingir sorrisos a noite inteira.

Enquanto descia as escadas, percebeu que sua vida voltara a ser exatamente iagual ao que era antes de conhecer David. Ela não sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. Não tinha um plano. Só queria manter David seguro e fazer o que era melhor para Daniel. Talvez, isso significasse que nunca escaparia dessa realidade. {Talvez, a solução de tudo seria realmente investir em seu casamento e tentar voltar a gostar dele. Assim, Daniel teria sua família feliz e David não seria ameaçado de nada.}

Conrad conversava com outros executivos no salão principal, mas, quando ela chegou, todos os olhares se voltaram em sua direção:a rainha dos Hamptons estava lá. _"Se eles soubessem o quanto de solidão existe no topo não o cobiçariam tanto..." _Pensou.

A única coisa que a alegrava em relação à festa era a enorme arrecadação que estavam fazendo para a caridade. Gostava de ajudar as pessoas, apesar de muitos a considerarem uma elitista fria e sem coração. Victoria estava no meio de seu discurso nacionalista quando viu David no canto do salão, olhando-a contemplativo. Sua expressão parecia significar que precisava muito falar com ela.

Rapidamente, Victoria desviou sua atenção para o outro lado da sala. Conrad estava em pé ao seu lado e ela não podia arriscar que percebesse nada. Quando olhou novamente em sua direção, não estava mais lá.

POucos minutos aós terminar de falar, apressou-se para seu quarto. Precisava de cinco minutos de paz. Bateu a porta e deitou-se, cuidando para não amasser seu longo vestido vermelho.

-Victoria…

-David? O que faz aqui? - Não havia percebido que ele estava na varanda desde que entrara no quarto.

-Precisava te ver. Não consigo entender por que tem me evitado. Você terminou tudo tão abruptamente que eu… Simplesmente… Não entendo.

-Eu já te expliquei porque, David. Nós não temos nenhuma chance. Não há nenhum jeito de ficarmos juntos. Por favor, não me faça ter que passar por isso de novo. Precisamos seguir em frente com nossas vidas. – Suas palavras soavam insensíveis, mas eram necessárias. Não podia haver mais nada entre eles. Era perigoso demais. Ela precisava terminar tudo de uma vez por todas.

-E não consigo fazer isso, Vee. – David sentou-se ao seu lado na cama.-E não acho que você quer isso também.- Segurou sua mão e se aproximou. Victoria precisou de toda a sua força de vontade para não acariciar seus dedos e entrelaça-los nos seus.

-Não importa o que queremos. Essa é a coisa certa. Agora, por fabor, vá embora. – Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, que conteve, enquanto separava suas mãos das dele. David parecia magoado. Merecia saber a verdade, as tambem merecia viver uma vida melhor do que aquela que ela acreditava poder oferecer. Decidiu então seguir um plano para afastá-lo de vez.

-As coisas não precisam ser assim entre nós. – Ele tentou novamente. – Eu posso te fazer feliz. Podemos começar uma nova vi...

-Para com isso! Só para com isso!- Ela gritou, assustando-o. – Nós não temos esperança nenhuma. Não tínhamos antes e não temos agora. Além do mais… Conrad e eu… Nos reconciliamos. Estamos em bons termos agora, então você precisa ir. –Victoria encarava o chão. A mentira era tão grande que não conseguia nem olhar pra seu rosto.

-O quê? – David não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Ela voltou para seu marido. Ele não passava de alguém que ela usou para ter uma aventura passageira. Tinha sido só um casinho para distraí-la enquanto o marido viajava.

-Foi exatamente o que você ouviu. Conrad e eu estamos…junt…- antes que pudesse terminar, David se levantou e saiu, batendo a porta. Estava tudo acabado..


	6. A chuva

Mais tarde naquela noite, Conrad subira para sua suíte para dormir, mas Victoria permaneceu no salão principal, enquanto o aposento se esvaziava. Não conseguia acreditar nas palavras que dissera para David. Seu coração doía de tal maneira que lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seu rosto incontrolavelmente. Teve de se esconder na casa de piscina para não ser vista pelos convidados.

Um trovão anunciava a chegada da chuva e ela pensou que seria melhor sair e voltar pra mansão para não se molhar. Abriu a porta, mas, assim que olhou em direção à casa de David, parou. Não conseguiria voltar para seu quarto de jeito nenhum. Muito menos para a mesma cama de Conrad.

Ao invés disso, caminhou em direção à praia. Seu vestido estava completamente sujo de areia e ficou encharcado, quando chegou à beira do mar. As primeiras gotas de água caíam do céu. O chuvisco se intensificava e, em poucos minutos, seu cabelo já estava completamente molhado.

Ela não se importava porque, pela única vez naquela noite, conseguia sentir o ar entrando em seus pulmões. Lembrou-se da noite em que Conrad sentira o perfume de David e puxou seu cabelo tão forte, que sentiu dor de cabeça o resto da noite inteira. Não conseguiria aceitar aquilo de novo.

Lembrou-se de Daniel chorando, inconscientemente implorando por paz dentro de casa. Ela soluçava, pois não conseguia imaginar outro jeito de fazer seu filho feliz e proteger o homem que amava sem ser permanecendo casada com Conrad.

Dentro da casa de verão, David tinha acabado de colocar Amanda para dormir. Estava arrasado. Não conseguia compreender como se deixara ser usado daquela maneira. Sentia-se traído e como se não conhecesse a mulher que amava. Tudo o que ela dissera na festa parecia irreal demais para ser possível.

Estava apagando as luzes dos abajures da sala, quando, antes de ficar na completa escuridão, viu uma figura na praia perto do mar. Agora, chovia torrencialmente e as ondas do mar ficavam cada vez maiores. Era extremamente perigoso ficar ali. Seja quem fosse, poderia ser carregado para o mar a qualquer momento.

David, assustado, correu porta a fora, atrás do vulto que mal conseguia enxergar debaixo da chuva. Quando se aproximou, percebeu que era Victoria e esqueceu completamente da briga que tiveram. Agarrou-a pelos braços, sacudindo-a com raiva. Ela gritou, assustando-se com sua presença.

-O que pensa que está fazendo? Você quer morrer aqui? – Seu cabelo caía em sua testa e o terno que ainda não tinha tirado estava completamente molhado.

-Me deixe, David! –ela tentou se soltar, mas ele segurou mais forte. Não a deixaria ali de maneira nenhuma. A água chegava na altura de seus tornozelos e puxava forte, mar adentro.

-Victoria! Pare com isso! Qual é o seu problema? Não vou deixar você aqui pra ser levada pelas águas a qualquer segundo! – Envolvendo-a com força em seus braços, puxou a para longe da beira do oceano.

-Pare! Me solte! David! –Ela se sacudia, tentando se desvencilhar, mas ele não lhe deu ouvidos. Soltou a na areia.

-Você está maluca? O que está fazendo aqui? – Esperava uma resposta ansioso.

-Não te devo nenhuma explicação! Volte pra sua vida e me deixe! –ela o empurrou forte, na intenção de machucar.

-Não acredito em você! –ele deu um passo à frente, aproximando-se novamente. - Não acredito em uma palavra do que diz! Me recuso a acreditar que fui só um caso de verão pra você! Nós dois sabemos disso! Pare de tentar me afastar! –Ele falava alto para ser ouvido através da chuva.

Victoria não conseguia responder. A vontade de revelar tudo era grande demais, mas maior era seu medo de vê-lo morto pelas ordens de Conrad. A chuva caía em seu rosto, fazendo seu cabelo grudar em suas bochechas.

David sabia que ela não estava sendo sincera mais cedo e precisava arrancar dela a verdade. Colocou as mechas de seus cabelos negros que estavam colados em sua pele para trás de sua orelha. Ela fechou os olhos e ele não conseguiu resistir. Puxou seu rosto para perto, percebendo que ela não tentava se afastar. Beijou-a intensamente, sentindo o gosto de água da chuva em seus lábios e em sua língua.

A sensação de David perto de seu corpo fazia-a sentir segura. Ela, finalmente o tinha em seus braços novamente e não conseguia encontrar forças para empurrá-lo para longe.

Quando afastou seus lábios dos dele para respirar, sentiu suas mãos em sua cintura trazendo-a mais para perto. Ele a envolveu com seus braços e apertou forte. Sua testa apoiada na dela e seus olhos fechados.

-Não adianta, Victoria. Não vou desistir de você, porque sei que ainda me ama e está escondendo alguma coisa de mim. Só me diz o que é... - ele sussurrava, agora que a chuva diminuíra e ele podia ser ouvido.

-David, se eu contar, tem que me prometer que não o machucará. Isso envolve Daniel também e preciso protegê-lo das minhas escolhas. –ele a olhava sem entender, mas aceitaria qualquer condição para tê-la de volta.

-Eu prometo. Conrad te machucou? –ele acariciou sua bochecha. Ela ficou em silencio por um momento, hesitante. Não aguentaria viver daquele jeito, as palavras simplesmente saíram de sua boca, como se precisassem se libertar.

-Ele te quer morto, David. –ela olhava para baixo. – Quer dizer, ele não sabe que é você, mas já mandou seu capataz atrás de mim para descobrir com quem estou tendo um caso, com ordens de matá-lo.

-O quê? –Estava chocado. Abraçou a mais forte e a deixou chorar até que parasse. Entendeu tudo. Ela queria afastá-lo para protegê-lo. Amava a mais do que nunca nesse momento, mas não podia conter a raiva que sentia por seu marido. Não o temia. Queria entrar na mansão nesse momento e lhe dar uma surra. –Victoria... Você só queria me proteger... mas eu posso cuidar de mim mesmo. É com você que me preocupo. Se ele fez uma ameaça desse tipo, não consigo imaginar que ele já não tenha colocado as mãos dele em você. E isso... –cerrou os punhos.- eu não posso suportar! Não aceito!

-David, por favor! Você prometeu! –agora, era ela quem segurava seus braços. –Não posso expor Daniel a uma situação assim! Você não pode ir atrás de Conrad! Preciso proteger meu filho!

David abaixou a cabeça. Ela estava certa. Tudo estava claro em sua mente. Tudo o que ela fez foi pelas pessoas que mais amava. Então ele precisava honrar esse sacrifício e mantê-la protegida também.

-Victoria, não posso permitir que viva sob o mesmo teto que aquele monstro! Posso até ter me comprometido a não o machucar, o que, acredite em mim, está sendo difícil de manter, mas não vou permitir que a mulher que eu amo e seu filho vivam reféns de um homem como ele. – Segurou sua mão e a beijou, puxando-a pela nuca. – Te amo demais para permitir que seja infeliz.

-Eu também te amo. Nunca deixei de amar. – Ela o beijava repetidamente, sem conseguir se conter. Ele segurou seu rosto, parando-a.

-Vamos embora esta noite. Faça uma mala para Daniel. Arrumarei uma para Amanda também. Vamos para minha casa no interior.

Ela o encarava no mesmo impasse de sempre. Tinha medo do efeito que isso poderia ter em Daniel.

-Vic... Como você acha que Daniel vai crescer dentro de um lar abusivo? Como você acha que ele vai viver? Ele também está exposto a essa violência e merece uma vida melhor. Eu posso dar a vocês dois essa vida!

Ele tinha razão. Era a primeira vez que via a situação com esses olhos. Não precisava pensar novamente. Estava decidido. Fugiriam com David.


End file.
